Operation SHOWDOWN
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Crossover with Xiaolin Showdown. When Father enlists the help of new enemies, they become a more powerful force with the Shen Gon Wu, but not if the Dragons and The KND have anything to say about it
1. Plot of evil

I do not own KND or Xiaolin Showdown, but any Shen Gong Wu you see, I do. Now then, On with the fic!

_note: If by any chnace this story seemed ripped off of the story, Xiaolin next door, please ask and I will delete it. If you have no problems with it, then you may sit back and enjoy the story!_

_OPERATION: S.H.O.W.D.O.W.N_

_Seriously_

_Horrible_

_Opponents_

_Want_

_Destruction,_

_Otherwise_

_Wanton_

_Not-good-ness_

Father growled as he watched the servealance cameras again, seeing his children once again getting blown away by the kids Next Door. He growled, stood up and exploded in a rage of fire. He shot a fireball at the door, making it explode in a fiery explosion. He growled and sat down, face in his hands. "How can I possibly destroy those patheic Kids Next Door!" He shouted into the empty room.

At least thats what he thought.

A cold chuckle echoed through the room, making him shoot up in surprise. "Poor Poor Father, a man with fire powers that could take out a house, and yet he cannot defeat a coulple of kids," a texan voice said.

Fathers hands erupted into flames. "Who's there! Show yourself!" He shouted.

"For that, you might want to look down a little," The voice said. Father lowered his head, to see something he didn't expect to see in his years.

A bean.

A bean was talking to him. Father blinked as The bean laughed, jumping on the chair then jumping on fathers nose. "Yes, Yes, I know, a bean is talking to you, but this bean is making an offer you can't refuse," The bean said, yellow eyes narrowing and giving him a toothy grinned.

He suddenly heard another chuckle, a female one. "Oh trust me, you WILL want to trust him," She said. Father whipped around, and saw a woman sitting in his chair. She was about as tall as him, wore a dress, had long red hair and had markings under her eyes.

Father looked at the two. "Who are you people!" He screamed, actually scared for once in his life. The woman and the bean laughed long and loud.

"Its simple my friend, we do not wish to harm you, but we do have the power to obliterate the Kids Next Door," The bean said. That caught his attention. "And all you have to do is get me and my Friend here what we want, and we want things called Shen Gong Wu..." The bean said.

_**------------------------------**_

Numbuh 1 jogged through the door, cheering. "All right Gang! Another day, another day those delightful chumps are beaten and another Candy shop is saved!" He shouted.

Numbuh 2 smirked as Numbuh 5 walked side by side into the door. "Man, those delightful children are getting easier everytime!" She shouted. Numbuh 2 merely nodded.

Numbuh 3 skipped in, humming happily as Numbuh 4 walked in, hands in his pockets. He jumped on the couch. "Yeah, a little _too _easy," He said, then shrugged, flipping the t.v on. "I mean, after all, what could they do to actually beat us?"

**_------------------------------_**

"So, explain this to me one more time hannible," Father said, interested in the beans story.

The bean smiled, he was getting to him. "Simple, me, and my associate here, Wuya, are on a mission to aquire magic items known as Shen Gon Wu. Each one has a special ability all its own, and me and her are on a mission to collect them all to rule the world," He said.

Father scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Hanible Roy Bean chuckled and held up his tentacle like arms. "Do you see this?" He showed him a black and yellow item that seemed to have been cut in half. He grinned and slapped the arms together, making a shield looking object. "Moby Morpher!" he screamed and ripped it apart, stretching his body like taffy and changing into an exact form of father. He stepped back in shock as the Hannible/father creature laughed. "Now do you believe me?"

Father would have smiled if his mouth had existed. "Yes, I am quite surprised, but mostly pleased. So, you want me to find The She Gong Wuf?"

"Shen Gon Wu, and yes, we all ready have a insolent boy working for us right now, but he hasn't been working out, stupid idiot," The woman Wuya said, shaking her head.

Father nodded. Suddenly, Wuya twitched. He shot a look to her as she used the desk for support. "Whats wrong with her?" he asked and Hannible laughed.

"A new shen Gong Wu is being activated..."

_**------------------------------**_

"Go Long!" Numbuh 4 shouted, throwing the Football to his portly friend. He somehow manedged to grab it, but not before getting a facefull of dirt. They all laughed as he got up, laughing mockingly with them.

"Yeah yeah, let's all laugh at the fat kid..." He muttered, about to throw the football...when he fell facefirst into the ground again, making the laughter louder than ever. He growled and say up, looking at what he tripped on. It was a small yellow box, the size of a fist, with about 7 holes in it. He picked it up, dusted the item off and looked at it.

"Numbuh 2! Anything wrong!" Numbuh 1 shouted. He shook his head and was about to get up, when a yellow blast appeared out of no where, knocking Numbuh 2 into the air.

"NUMBUH 2!" Everyone screamed in worry. He got up, still carrying the strange object in his hand. Suddenly, they all looked over and saw The Delightful Children Standing there.

"Hello Kids Next Deluded, care for a little rematch of our earlier quarrel?" They all looked confused. "Do you want to fight again?" They said, annoyed.

Numbuh 4 laughed and cracked his knuckles while the others helped Numbuh 2 up. "It'll be my pleasure..." He grinned and charged them, fists bared. They chuckled as Benny (The front blonde one) held up his hand, but it looked different. Probably because there was a huge iron fist on his fist.

"Fist of Tebigong!" They all chorused, and before Numbuh 4 could hit them, they swung the fist, knocking Numbuh 4 clear across the field and into the treehouse, where a Numbuh 4 shaped hole was then located. They all gasped, with numbuh 3 screamed, and looked back at the delightful Children, gaping. "Wondering about this little Number? Well, lets say we got this from a reliable source..." They said ominously, and Cindy (The blonde one) Held up a small pendant, which looked like an eye with a red ruby in the middle of it. "Eye of Dashi!" They screamed and the eye glowed, then suddenly, a large blast of lightning shot from it and hit the ground in front of the kids!

They all backed away, scared as Kenny (The one in the back) Lifted up a large yellow sword. "Sword of the Storm!" They shouted, and he swung it, making a large gust of wind appear and knock them over. They all walked over to Numbuh 2, who was still cluttching the item in his hand. "Now hand over the Jongs Voicebox!" They shouted.

"Numbuh 2! Do not give them that box! Whatever the Delightful Children want, it can't be good! Don't give it to them!" Numbuh 1 shouted. Numbuh 2 got up, growling.

"Its your funeral, litterly," They said as Cindy held up the strange object again. "Eye of Dashi!" They shouted as it began to power up.

A second later, the lightning fired.

Sorry for deleting this, but I had to do something, anyway, here's the first chapter


	2. Shen Gon Whats?

Like I said, I own Nothing!

Suddenly, when just as the lightning would have struck him, a figure appeared, holding what appeared to be a mirror with a yin-yang symbol in the middle of it, out of the sky and held it up, knocking the lightning away and to the children, making them scream and jump away. Numbuh 2 looked up to see a boy, about 14 with Brown hair, brown eyes and red clothing with a green sash. He smirked as 3 other people appeared. One was taller than the other 3, had the same clothing and a cowboy like hat. The other was a girl with the same clothing as the others, but a dress and black hair tied in pig tails. The last one was a short young yellow boy with no hair and the same clothing as the others, but with 9 glowing dots in his forehead.

"Dojo!" The girl exclaimed, and just as suddenly, a small green dragon appeared around her neck, "Are you sure the Shen Gong Wu is around here?" She asked.

"Positive! Absolutely! I think..." He muttered, looking around, the noticed the box Numbuh 2 still held in his grasp. "Right there!"

They all turned their attention to the portly member and walked over to him, the small bald kid held his hand out. "Excuse me, but that box you are holding is very important, may we have it?" He asked.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? We trying to steal that wu first! Get in line!" The delightful Children shouted angrily. The 4 mystry people turned to face them, looking surprised to see they all had strange weapons with them.

"Man, everyone knows about Shen Gon Wu now a days huh?" The boy with the brown hair said, with a brazialian accent.

"Well, if its a showdonw they want," The boy with the hat said, pulling out what looked like a large snake coiled into a rope, "Its a showdown they'll get!"

With that, the other kids pulled out strange object. The small one pulled out a blue ball the size of a dodgeball, The girl pulled out a star the size of a fist, with a red jewel in the middle, and the Brazilian boy held the mirror up. "Orb of Tornami!" The short kid shouted, and suddenly, a large blast of water shot from it, hitting the kids and knocking them back.

The children got up and growled. "Sword of the Storm!" They shouted. The taller boy jumped in front of the two, holding the mirror like a shield.

"Reversing Mirror!" he shouted, the mirror suddenly glowed and when the wind connected, in swirled into a little ball then shot back to the kids, making them scream in surprise and get get sucked into a small tornado.

"Star Hinabi!" The girl screamed, the star suddenly glowed and let loose a massive burst of fire that got sucked into the tornado, making it fire like.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" The cowboy exclaimed, the rope glowed like the others, then it shot forward, catching something, then pulled the children out, looking burnt and crispy, and moaning. They grunted as the rope tugged tighter, making them drop the objects they had. The remaining people jumped at them and took the before they had a chance to grab them.

"Nice job guys!" The bald kid exclaimed. Suddenly, they heard the children growling in anger.

"You think that means anything? Just because you have more Shen Gon Wu doesn't mean you'll beat us! We have stronger items..." They said as Benny pushed a button on his wrist, and suddenly, a massive form appeared behind them. It was about the size of the Treehouse, had blue armor, red markings in random areas, and red eyes. "Meet our Doom tron 9.3! You'll never beat us now!" They exclaimed as they entered.

The mystery people smirked. "Man, these guys are just Spicer Wannabes aren't they?" The Girl asked. Suddenly, they all jumped in the air, the bald kid stood with his arms and legs spread out, the girl jumped on, her hands allowing her to balace while her legs spread. The cowboy stood to the side, his hands out to the side of him, as was the other boy. "Wudai Orion Formation!" They shouted, turned pitch black, the short one was surrounded by a white outline, the girl a red one, the cowboy a green one and the brazilian boy a blue one.

The children looked shocked, but shook it off and held a hand up and a red laser shot out. The one with the green outline jumped forward. "Wudai Crater Earth!" He shouted and kicked the ground, making a large chunk of it appear and stop the blast. From the dust, the Red and white ones appeared.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" The red one shouted, a large blast of fire shooting from her hands.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" The white one shouted, the same as before but with a water blast. The beams both combined and made a large fire water beam, hitting its chest and making it wobble backward.

"Wudai Star Wind!" The last one exclaimed, breathing a large gust of wind that knocked the robot completly down, making it rock the ground as an escape hatch shot out and towards the mansion. The people laughed as their color changed back.

"Now then little boy, may we please have that box?" The short one asked again. The kids eyes were wide open, as were their mouths in shock.

"Okay! What the heck just happened here? You had the weapons, then the earth-the fire, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Numbuh 1 screamed, very confused.

"OKay, but its going to take a second," The brazilian boy said, "We are the Xiaolin Dragons, people with martial arts skills and our own elements, I am Raimundo Pedrosa, the dragon of the wind!"

"My name Is Kimiko Tohomiko, the dragon of fire," The girl said.

"The names Clay Bailey, dragon of earth," The cowboy said.

"And my name is Omi, dragon of water and soon to be Xiaolin Leader!" HE exclaimed, making him recieve angry glares from his friends. "What?"

The kids stared at the 4 for a few seconds. "O...kay, I guess thats okay, we are known as the Kids next door, an orginization where kids of ages under 13 bind together and fight the tyranny of evil children hating adults around the world, I am Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said.

The apparent dragons blinked. "Okay, those strange weapons you saw those kids use? Shen Gon Wu, mystical objects of mass power that have a power, each different from the last, example: Star Hinabi!" Kimiko shouted, the star glowing bright and shooting a large fire ball that hit a nearby tree, making it explode. The kids gasped. "And that box you're holding is a shen gon wu, and we need it!"

Numbuh 2 looked at the box for a second, then handed it to them. "Wait, something doesn't add up, how could the delightful children have known about these 'Shen Gon Wus' As yu all them?" Numbuh 1 asked, stroking his chin.

The dragons looked at each other, seemingly annoyed. "How much you want to bet its bean and Wuya?" Raimundo asked.

"Who and who?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Long story, to make it short, old heylin witch hag, evil bean, both know deadly magic, don't mess with them," Clay said.

"Well, I must say, having the delightful children know about these 'Shen Gon Wu' Is quite, unnerving. So, I can't believe I'm saying this, considering the fact that you're Teenagers, but you seem to have knowledge about the items, so, will you help us fighting these people?" Numbuh 1 said through clenched teeth.

The others looked at each other, then Omi stepped forward, cleared his throat, and shook his hand. "Yes, we will help you, but we might have to make a base at our temple," He said.

Numbuh 5 nodded and hit a button on the remote control, making lasers appear everywhere on the tree house in random areas. "So, Numbuh 5 wants to know how we get there?"

The dragon, known as Dojo snickered and jumped off Kims neck, then grew about 10 times his original size. The kids gasped and smirked, then jumped on, flying away to the Xiaolin Temple.

-------------------

"Who are those 4?" Father screamed angrily at the cameras showing the vanishing forms of the dragons.

"The Xiaolin Dragons, the only people standing in our way to rule the world," Hannible said, frowning at the screen.

Wuya laughed. "But it matters not, right Hannible? As soon as we get the right wu, we can and will destroy them once and for all..." She said, grinning. Unbeknownst to the 3, a crow stood on a bust near the entrance of the room, crowing as silently as possible, watching the 3.

-------------------

"Hmmmm, what are those 2 thinking?" A figure asked, petting a large tiger, who was purring affectionetly. "Well, the dragons may have some more reinforcements, but their destrouvtion will all be the same, and the world will once again be mine," The figure said, brown eyes gleaming.

Well, the dragons and the KND finally teamed up! What are Wuya and Bean Planning? Want to find out? Review, no flames, and you will!


	3. The first showdown

Okay, here's the thing, I don't anything in this fic, only the fact that I own all the new shen gon wu you see (AKA, the Jongs voicebox etc.)

The dragons and kids stood over Dojo, looking down over the ocean they were crossing to get to the temple. Numbuh 4 had his eyes closed and began muttering something. "You okay little partner?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, I just don't do well around water," He said, gripping the sides of Dojo tighter for some balance.

"But I though you could swim!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, looking surprised.

"I can!" He shouted back, then looked away, embarrassed, "I just don't do so well around big water, I mean, sure I can swim at the pool but nothing else," He said.

"Don't worry, we're here," Dojo said, wanting the Australian to stop clawing at his back. Soon, they landed on the steps of a large temple, deep in China. The 9 kids walked in, to be invited by a man, about somewhere around his late 50s, a beard and mustache and a bald head.

"Welcome back Dragons! I see your mission was a success, and who are these 5?" The man said.

"We are the famous kids next door! We understand one of our enemies and a few of your enemies have teamed up, so, we came to an agreement and work together," Numbuh 1 said, crossing his arms.

"I see, and you 4 brought the shen gon wu?" He asked.

"Yes Master Fung," Omi said, snatching the Voicebox from Numbuh 2.

"Yes, the Jongs Voicebox, allows you to sound like anyone you want," He said, examining it. He put it in his pocket and walked to the temple, the others following him.

--------------------------

"We do not have to worry, the Kids next door and the Dragons are of no threat to us," Hannibal said, crossing his tentacle like arms and watching the screen in amusement.

"Yes, but we should take some caution to the air," Wuya said.

"That may be true, but how are we going to deal with them if we have no shen gon wu!" Father shouted, somewhat annoyed.

Wuya and Hannibal laughed as Wuya reached into her robe, pulling out a large assortment of shen gon wu, both grinning evilly. "One thing to never do around us Father is to never doubt us," Hannibal said, grinning evilly. 

Father smirked. "What should we do though? My children are still healing and we have no competent people to actually do the job for us," He said.

Wuya looked at Hannibal, looking a little optimistic. "Should we?" She asked.

"We have no other choice."

With a scoff of disgust, she pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone, and, having a little confusion as to how the contraption worked, she finally called the number she was looking for. "Yeah, Jack? We got a job for you," She said into the mouth piece.

-----------------------------

"And this is the third Arm Sash," Omi said, holding up what looked like a large blue sash with 4 finger-like nubs on the end of it. Numbuh 5 took it; looking at it with great interest as the others looked at a few other Shen Gon Wu they held in their possession.

"The third arm Sash," She said when suddenly, it a bright yellow and suddenly snapped forward as though it were a hand and snapped Numbuh 2 in the backside, making him scream and drop the tunic he was holding. She looked embarrassed and tossed the sash back to Kimiko.

"So, as you 5 can plainly see when a shen gon wu's name is called out, it is activated and you may use its effect at will," Master Fung said, helping Numbuh 2 up.

"Trust me, when the time comes, you'll need it for when you're in a showdown," Dojo said, shaking his head up and down to agree with himself.

"Showdown? What's that?" Numbuh 1 asked, looking confused.

"Well, a showdown is when a 2 or more people a shen gon wu at the same time, it's when they call out a challenge and the first one to complete the challenge, wins the shen gon wu they fought over, but also the shen gon wu they both wagered," Master Fung said knowingly.

Suddenly, just as he finished that sentence, a loud boom came from the wall next to them. They all looked at it, confused when another boom was heard and felt, leaving a large crack in it. Another boom and the wall exploded, revealing a large group of Robots, all of them black and yellow with cylindrical heads and disks on their heads with red eyes.

A loud nasally laugh was heard, and in the front of the large group of Robots came a boy about 15 years old, had a black trench coat, goggles with swirls on them, and the same black marking under his eyes like Wuya's. "Ha! Hey there Xiaolin Losers! Care to lose another battle!" He shouted.

Omi and the others jumped in front of the kids, growling as he and the others held up their shen gon wu. "Jack Spicer! What are you doing here!" Kim shouted, holding the Star Hinabi up.

"Oh me? I'm just here to see how you're doing, maybe catch a movie—WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING HERE! I'm here to steal your wu!" he shouted as he brought his wrist up. "Jack bots, attack!" He shouted and the robots behind him responded in their claw like arms retracting into their bodies and guns and buzz saws appearing in their place. Wasting no time, the dragons jumped towards them, shen gon wu ready.

"Man! Look at them go!" Numbuh 4 said in astonishment when he saw he water, lightning, fire and earth shooting everywhere.

"Yeah, this Spicer appears to be a worthy opponent," Numbuh 1 said, stroking his chin.

"Why thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking your wu!" Jack shouted, zooming through his horde of robots and to the kids. Numbuh 1 growled and reached behind him and pulled out his _S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, _then smacked Jack in the face, making him cry out in surprise and fly into a wall, clutching his face in pain.

Suddenly, they all heard Omi cry out in pain as a saw cut his arm, making him drop his Orb of Tornami, making it roll in between Numbuh 1 and Jack. Their eyes both widened and they both jumped for the blue orb, and almost at the exact same time, the tips of both their hands clasped to the orb as it began to glow a bright yellow as if it were activating.

"Kid, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack shouted, grinning.

Numbuh 1 gulped, looking nervous. "Fine, what's the challenge?" He asked, trying not to sound shaky.

"Simple, the game is battle spires; first one to get knocked down loses! My Jet Bootsu against your," He said, holding his hand out as if to ask 'What do you have?'

Numbuh 1 pulled out what looked like a red coin with yellow marks on the inside with a square shaped hole in the middle of it. '_What's this thing called again?'_ He thought getting more nervous. "I have the Mantis Flip Coin," Numbuh 1 said, trying to remember what the others said.

"Okay! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack shouted, grinning even more than normal. Suddenly, the foundation began to shake. The ground beneath them crumbled, except for a platform that held the dragons and the Kids so they could watch. The ceiling disappeared in a shade of darkness and several needle sized spires shot from the ground, making Numbuh 1 yelp in surprise and cling onto the spire with both hands. "Gong Yi Tampai!" Jack shouted and jumped off his spire, about to kick the bald operative.

Luckily, Numbuh 1 remembered his training and took the time to swing around the spire, making Jack miss him and allow Numbuh 1 to grab another spire, spin around it once and jump on top, looking determined. Jack growled and jumped on another spire. "Jet Bootsu!" He shouted and jumped into the air, but seemed to float in the air!

Numbuh 1 growled but jumped onto another spire just before Jack would have kicked him. He then jumped into the air, landing on Jacks chest and then kicked off, his other foot stretched out and caught Jacks chin, making him scream somewhat girly like and float away, rubbing his chin as Numbuh 1 made a perfect landing on the spire.

"This is way too easy!" He announced, making Jack growl in anger and frustration.

"Jet Bootsu!" Jack shouted once more, flying to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 jumped from it as Jack kicked the spire, breaking it in half. Getting an idea, Jack grabbed the broken spike and thrusted it at Numbuh 1. Everything seemed to slow down and Numbuh 1 racked his mind, thinking of a way out of this. Suddenly, he got an idea as he reached into his pocked and pulled out the coin.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" He shouted, suddenly flipping it in the air and catching it, when he was suddenly grabbed by some unknown force and flung into the air, screaming in surprise as he did several flips in the air and landing on a spire, a little wobbly though. The kids gasped, seeing how far and high their leader jumped. "Whoa…" Was all he could get out. Suddenly, he grinned and whistled. "Hey! Spicer! Can't catch me!" He shouted, putting his hands up to his mouth to louden it.

Jack growled and turned around, then zoomed back to him. Numbuh 1 jumped down so he hung on the spire with one hand. Jack growled and smiled, about to grab him, when Numbuh 1 jumped up on top of the spire, making Jack miss him once again, but this time, it made him hit the spire, face first. Numbuh 1 took the opportunity to jump into the air and slam on Jacks back.

"As long as I'm going down, you'll go down with me!" Jack shouted, still in some somewhat pain.

"That's what you think! Mantis Flip Coin!" Numbuh 1 shouted, flipping the coin and jumping off his back, leaving Jack to fall into the darkness, screaming like a little girl. Suddenly, everything went back to normal, and suddenly, Numbuh 1 was seen holding the Orb of Tornami, the Mantis Flip Coin, and the Jet Bootsu. The kids and dragons cheered as they all ran over to him.

"All right partner!" Clay exclaimed.

"That was most impressive! And you are not even a dragon!" Omi exclaimed, surprised.

"Go Numbuh 1!" The kids shouted at the same time.

"Well, now you all now how to use the wu, maybe we'll actually have a chance," Rai said, shrugging.

"All we have to do now is wait," Kim said, taking the wu from Numbuh 1 and putting them back in the vault.

---------------------------

"ARGH! I can't believe Jack lost to a ten year old!" Wuya screamed at the screen in astonishment.

Suddenly, Hannibal started to laugh. "Do not worry Wuya, I planned this. Jack was just a test for those 5. Now we know how powerful these 5 are, and all we have to do now is wait…" He said, and then began to laugh loudly.

Well, there we go! The first showdown of the story! And just what exactly is Hannibal planning? You want to find out? Review, no flames, and I'll update!


	4. First Encounter with Hannibal

I still don't own it, why can't you people see that!

The Kids Next Door stood in a pentagon like formation, surrounding Master Fung, all holding different Shen Gon Wu. "For this, you will need to know how to use the shen gon wu, and we will do that by practicing," He said and jumped out of the way as the 5 operatives growled and stared each other down. "Begin!"

"Sword of the storm!" Numbuh 5 shouted, spinning the large sword like a fan, making a small tornado.

Numbuh 4s eyes darted back and forth, thinking of something he could use among the glove. Suddenly, using the little brain cells the kid had left, he snapped his fingers and jumped into the tornado, fist first. "Fist of Tebigong!" He screamed, the fist glowing bright yellow while he was swung violently around the tornado, daring anyone to try and hit him while he was like a spinning boulder.

That's exactly what Numbuh 2 did. He gulped at the tornado coming closer to him. He closed his eyes and screamed, "Two Ton Tunic!" Suddenly, the cloth tunic around him suddenly glowed and in a flash, was replaced by a large iron cloak, which didn't move as the tornado swept over him, then a loud clang resonated as Numbuh 4 hit the tunic, shaking violently and falling to the ground, trying to stop his teeth from chattering.

Numbuh 2 blinked and smirked; satisfied he had knocked someone down. That didn't last long as Numbuh 1 held up a large black object, with a handle and a crystal on the end of it. "Reo Reverso!" he shouted, the crystal glowing and shinning a bright yellow, then shot a black beam that hit the tunic, making it glow and change back into a cloth tunic.

"Third Arm Sash!" Numbuh 3 shouted, spinning in a circle and the sash springing to life and grabbed the front of Numbuh 2s tunic, then with a simple flick of its wrist, chucked him across the courtyard and into a wall. "Yay! I did it!" She shouted.

"Sword of the storm!" Numbuh 5 screamed from the side, swinging it like a regular sword and striking Numbuh 3, making her fly into a wall next to Numbuh 2, groaning in pain.

Numbuh 1 and 5 stared each other down, a fire spreading through their eyes. "Sword of the Storm!" She shouted, spinning the sword as a fan, making a tornado.

"Reo Reverso!" Numbuh 1 shouted, shooting the black beam at the tornado and changing it back into a calming breeze. He then jumped at her and attempted to punch her, but she held her hand and blocked it, then grabbed his hand and threw him into the air.

"Sword of the Storm!" She screamed, making a large gale of wind to shoot upward and hit the leader of sector V, spinning him around then shot him into a wall, groaning. Numbuh 5 chuckled and wiped her head off with her hat. "That was fun," She said as the others arrived.

"Wow! You are not even a Xiaolin Dragon! Though you can still never defeat me, but you can beat Rai here," Omi said, grinning as Rai growled and resisted the urge to smack the kid upside the head.

"Heads up gang! We got a hot shen gon wu out there!" Dojo exclaimed, carrying in the scroll. "It's called the Ruby Shuriken (Thank you Kingofsouls for the idea, all credit goes to him, BTW)! It's a wu that can hone in on any target the users wants it to!" He shouted and suddenly grew to his large form. "Hop on!" He shouted and they were off.

------------------------

Hannibal growled up on the screens and brought a tentacle up to his mouth, whistling, when suddenly a black bird appeared in front of him. "I am tired of losing all these wu, I think it's about time I took matters into my own hands," He said and jumped on the bird, flying away.

Father stared at Wuya. "Think he can do it?"

Wuya smirked and leaned back in Fathers chair, enjoying the view of the television screens. "I only have to say this, if Hannibal can't do it, no one can, so don't worry," She said.

------------------------------

The kids shivered as they landed on the Swiss Alps, rubbing their arms for warmth as they held their wu close in case something would happen. "Okay Domo! Where's that Shen Gon Wu!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, looking around.

"Okay, first off, it's DOJO, and second, it should be around here somewhere," He said, getting a good look at the snowy area, then gasped and pointed. "There!" He shouted to a red spike sticking out of the ground. 

Omi jumped ahead of them. "Okay kids; watch how shen Gon Wu Retrieval is done!" He shouted as he ran to it. Suddenly, just as he was about to touch it, a massive figured dropped from the ground, knocking Omi back and into the others. It looked almost like a large suit of black armor. Its head bobbed as it laughed. "Well, well, well, the Xiaolin Dragons and the Kids Next Door, what I pleasure to finally meet you 5 in person," Said the armor, holding a hand out. 

"Hannibal Roy bean," Omi growled, getting into a fighting stance while his dots glowed.

"That's Hannibal?" The kids screamed in surprise not expecting this monster to be the bean they were hearing about.

Hannibal laughed as he cracked his knuckles. "The one and only, now then, let's just skip the witty banter and get straight to where I wipe you all out?" he asked and lifted his hand up, revealing a large blue fireball. He laughed as he threw it at them.

"Scatter!" Numbuh 1 shouted as they jumped out of the way, dodging the ball and making it melt on contact with the snow.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Numbuh 4 shouted, running up to the monster and punching his armor, making a very small dent in it.

Hannibal laughed and picked the Australian up, then looked him in the eye. "Awww Poor, poor Numbuh 4, the stupidest one of the gang whose only specialty is fighting, how sad…" he said, pretending to be sad, then laughed as he slammed him on the ground, making a small crater. In that crater, Numbuh 4 thought deeply about what he had said.

"Sword of the Storm!" Numbuh 5 shouted, making a small twister head towards the monsters.

Hannibal merely lifted his hand and blocked the wind, making it go somewhere else. "Hmmmmm, Numbuh 5, the smarter one of the group, yet she holds a dark secret, maybe something that happened to our little bald friend?" He asked, pointing to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 gritted her teeth and refused to show tears as she swung the sword and making blast after blast of wind sail after him. Hannibal took several steps forward and blocked all the blasts. When he was close enough, he lifted his leg and kicked her, knocking her into the wall.

"Third Arm Sash!" Numbuh 3 shouted, punching the helmet of the armor. It merely jerked to the side, then regained itself and looked at her. Before the hand had a chance to go back, Hannibal grabbed it and yanked her over to him, then looked intently into her eyes.

"Numbuh 3, the youngest of the group, the one who knows she can't have the one thing she wants," He said. At that, she looked at the form of Numbuh 4, but didn't do anything as Hannibal flicked her away. "Numbuh 2, the fatter one of the groups, specialty making the Weapons for his sector, yet only wishes he could see his father one last time," He said, chuckling. Numbuh 2 gasped and froze, then looked away, crying as he thought of his father as Hannibal kicked him into the snow.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Numbuh 1 shouted, jumping into the air, then landed on the head of the armor and tried punching and kicking it.

Hannibal reached behind him and plucked him off, then laughed at hiss struggles. "And last but not Least, Numbuh 1, the leader of his sector and well known operative, the one who merely wants to stop the adult enemies all over the globe, but knows it's impossible," he said darkly as he threw him into the wall next to Numbuh 5. Suddenly remembering what he came for, he turned to see Omi inching closer to the shen gon wu. The armor suddenly reared its head back and thrusted it forward, making a spitting sound as a red projectile shot out and hit the shen gon wu just as Omi did. "Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Hannibal shouted.

"The game is simple fighting contest, first one to get knocked out of the ring first loses, my orb of Tornami for you Moby Morpher!" Omi exclaimed.

"Fine! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" They both shouted as the area began to change. The sky became dark, the snow began to shake and reveal a large ring with spikes around the edges. "Gon Yi Tampai!" They both shouted.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted, shooting a large stream of water at Hannibal.

Hannibal moved out of the way. "Moby Morpher!" He shouted, changing into a form that looked like Rai. Hannibal/Rai jumped into the air then kicked Omi in the side of the head, knocking him into the air.

"Wudai Neptune water!" Omi shouted, shooting a large pillar of water, knocking him away from the edge and rocketing towards Hannibal. "Orb of Tornami!" He shouted again and blast the bean monster with a blast of water, surprising him and knocking him towards the edge.

"Moby Morpher!" He shouted, changing into what looked like a bird and flew away, then stopped above Omi. "Moby Morpher!" He shouted and grew in size, then fell dangerously fast at Omi. Omi's eye's dilated as the figure of a large red monster with one eye slammed on Omi, making a massive boom. The monster got off on Omi, revealing the flattened form of the water Dragon. Suddenly, everything went back to normal as the Shuriken, the orb and the Morpher appeared on Hannibal's hands. "Well, look's like I win again…." He said, laughing as he jumped back into his armor and disappeared in a flash of light.

The kids were all quiet. "Well….that could've gone better…" Dojo said. The kids didn't say anything as they all got on Dojo, riding home on the dragon.

Well, that coulda gone better for the dragons huh? Gotta admit, Hannibal is good when it comes to breaking people down. So, review, no flames and I'll update!


	5. A literal Heylin Dragon

You people know what I mean…

A figure watched as the dragons and Kids flew away on the massive dragons. He chuckled as he started stroking a large tiger. "How easily manipulative these children are. Look at them, scared of a harmless bean that only shows everyone their fears and puts them against them. Well then, when the time comes, I'll show them the one thing they should be worried around……is me," He said and began to laugh while the several cats that surrounded him began to growl and seem to grin.

------------------------------

"So we have lost one shen gon wu, it is like I say, it is not the end of the world," Master Fung said, then walked away.

"It will be when they get all the wu…" Kim said a disdain look on her face.

The kids still looked shook up. "You okay guys?" Rai asked, walking over to them.

"How could Hannibal know all that stuff about us?" Numbuh 1 said, looking at the ground.

Omi walked over to the other, shrugging. "It is just the way Hannibal works; he has no fighting skills so he uses the fears and worries of people until they have giving up all hope. He knows more about one person than the person knows about themselves, my friend Raimundo would know, Hannibal tried it on him," He said.

Rai smirked and crossed his arms. "Yeah, he tried to, but with a little bit more encouragement, I whupped that sorry excuse for a three bean salad easy," Rai said, punching the air a few times.

They all stared at him. "Yes, and if Rai can beat Hannibal, I am sure you 5 can beat him!" Omi said and then rubbed his head when Rai punched him angrily.

"So, what you're saying is don't fall for his tricks?" Numbuh 4 asked, looking at the Fist of Tebigong.

"Yes," Omi said.

"Sounds easy enough," Numbuh 2 said.

"Easier said then done," Clay said and then shrugged.

"Good, cause next time that lousy vegetable is going down," Said Numbuh 5, gripping the handle of the Sword of the Storm and angered that the monster had brought up such a sensitive fact.

"Well gang, it looks like that time might come sooner than you think," Dojo said, coming in and holding the scroll. "We got a hot shen gon wu alert out! It's called the Balance Spike, it allows anyone to balance on anything, no matter how narrow," He said.

"Hmmmmm, I could use that for school acrobatics," Numbuh 3 muttered. They all stared at her. "What?"

"Nonetheless! We must go before someone tries to get it!" Omi shouted as Dojo grew and they all flew away for the new wu.

------------------------------

The figure grinned, standing up. "I believe know would be a good as any to show myself to the brats…." He said, began to laugh and in a suddenly gust of wind, disappeared.

------------------------------

Numbuh 3 hummed happily as she sat on the edge of the massive dragon. "What are you so happy about?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking…." She said, not taking her eyes off the edge, eyes occasionally crawling over to Numbuh 4, making her blush sometimes.

"Next stop, shen gon wu!" Dojo said, landing in a large jungle like area with dense trees and exotic wildlife.

Numbuh 1 jumped off the dragon, stretching and getting some tension off of his body. "Okay gang! I can tell you right now Hannibal and Jack are not getting this wu! So we have nothing to worry about!" He shouted and then began to jog into the jungle.

Well, as we could all tell he was wrong. No sooner did he get a good few yards into the jungle did everyone hear him scream. They all gasped and ran after him, but what they saw made them gasp.

Crouching over Numbuh 1 was a huge Tiger, saliva and teeth easily seen through its fur as it growled upon the British operative, Numbuh 1 on his back, trying to crawl away from the massive feline. "Numbuh 1!" The kids shouted, about o Jump in and help him, when suddenly a huge lion appeared from the tree tops, growling as ferociously as his family member near Numbuh 1.

"Wait, all these cats…you don't think…" Rai said.

"No, you're quite right…" Came a dark voice from above. A second later, a figure dropped from the tree tops. It was a man, about the same height as Clay, wearing gold armor with black on the chest and hands and arms. An emotionless look on his face. "Hello once again dragons…" He said, crossing his arms as the cats padded over to his side.

"Chase Young…." Omi said, getting in a stance in front of the kids. 

"Why of course Omi, who else?" he asked with mock sarcasm.

"Oh great, another nut-job we have to deal with…" Numbuh 1 said, rubbing his head.

"Oh you have no worries about me little one, I have no need for such little useless trinkets as the Shen Gon Wu," Chase said, grinning. 

The kids blinked. "Oh well in that case," Numbuh 2 said, trying to walk past him, but the Lion snarled, making him back away in fright.

"Just because I don't want the shen gon wu, that doesn't mean I want you lot to have them," he said once more and kicked the fat member of Sector V right into the others, knocking them down.

The dragons growled and jumped into position. "Wudai Orion Formation!" They shouted, glowing their respective colors and jumped at the boy.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted, crossing his arms into an ex in front of him then thrusted them forward. Suddenly, a large X made of water shot out, heading towards Chase. He chuckled and held his hand up, the X evaporating upon contact.

"What was that? An apprentice of mine and that was the best you can do?" He asked, making Omi growl as he jumped into the air in front of Chase.

"Monkey Strike!" Omi shouted.

"Repulse the Monkey!" The boy shouted, his foot connecting with Omi's side and throwing him into a tree.

Kim and Rai suddenly jumped at him. "Wudai mars Fire!" She exclaimed, making a large fire beam head towards him.

"Wudai Star Wind!" Rai shouted, thrusting his hands forward and making a massive current of air shoot forward.

Clay rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Haven't we done this before?" With that, he held up both his hands, the fire hitting his right and the wind hitting his left. They stopped in their tracks and began to circle the Heylin boy's hands. He grinned as he clapped them together, making a large shockwave of air and fire head towards their owners and struck them, knocking them into trees like Omi and returning back to their original form. He blinked when he heard a high whistling and looked up, seeing Clay rocketing towards him with rocks covering his body.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" He shouted, aiming his right foot at Chase.

A second later, he connected with nothing but the ground, making a large crater in the process. Clay looked around, surprised. Suddenly, he heard a low chuckling and saw Chase seemingly floating in the air. He didn't waste any time as he dashed forward, lifting his legs and kicking Clay's head several times, then when he was wobbling; he kicked the side, sending him flying out of the crater. Suddenly, a red beam shot from above him, hitting him in the back of the head. He whipped around, seeing the kids with their weapons.

"Okay you freak! Back away from our friends! We beat the snot out of Spicer and we can sure as heck beat the crud out of you!" Numbuh 1 shouted, pointing at him.

Chase blinked and began to laugh loudly. "You're comparing me to Spicer? That's funny…..let me show you something that separates me and that pathetic waste of flesh quite differently," He said and closed his eyes, spreading his arms to his sides and then clapped them in front of his chest.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes, revealing they were blood shot and he began to transform. He grew in size, making his armor crack and explode, revealing something to the kids didn't expect to see. Several rows of Scales were seen around his chest and body. Suddenly, his skin turned brown yellow and yellow around his chest. His arms bulged as claws appeared. A huge tail appeared behind him. 5 black spines appeared on his head as his face seemed to grow almost crocodile like. He grinned up at them as the kids gasped. Suddenly, with almost no effort, he appeared in front of the kids and then roared a loud roar that would have matched that of a t-rex.

Numbuh 1 stood there, shocked.

Numbuh 2 whimpered and fainted.

Numbuh 3 bit her lip from trying not to scream in terror.

Numbuh 4 stood there, mouth agape and taking a step back.

Numbuh 5 tried not to seem scared, but was failing.

"So as you can see children, me and Spicer and quite different…" he said, grinning and flexing a claw in front of them. "Care to see battle wise?"

"Sw-sword of the storm!" Numbuh 5 shouted, stuttering from fright and swinging the blade, sending the mighty current at the dragon monster. He stood there as it went past him.

"Ahhh, a gentle breeze…" He said, then grinned as he jumped at her and smacked her to the ground with his tail.

"Star Hinabi!" Numbuh 1 shouted, shooting the flame at the dragon. Chase reared back and roared, sending ripples through the air and making the fire flutter away. He jumped into the air and landed in front of Numbuh 1, making the ground shake as he grabbed the head of the boy.

"Third Arm Sash!" Numbuh 3 shouted, whipping the sash at the monster. He whipped around and caught the sash in his mouth, and with a simple jerk of his head, send Numbuh 3 into a tree, making her spin and hit her head on the tree, still tied. Chase took the hand and latched it around The Bald Boys head, then let it go and watched as it whip-lashed into the tree.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Numbuh 4 shouted, running up to the creature and punching it. Chase stood there and blinked as though nothing happened. He turned so his back was facing him, then lifted his tail and slammed it on the Australian Operative, plowing him into the ground. He looked around, seeing everyone knocked out (Well, Numbuh 2 fainted…). He chuckled.

"And now they know of my true strength…." He said and then looked among the kids again. "And much like Omi, one of these children will become my apprentice, It's only a matter of time..." he said, and suddenly disappeared.

----------------------------------

The kids groaned as they came to. "Ohhhh, what happened?" Rai moaned, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Short and simple, Chase came and we out butts kicked, bad…" Kim said.

"Hey guys, where's the wu?" Numbuh 5 asked.

They all looked around, and sure enough, there was no wu to be found. They looked up into the sky to see a speck. "Spicer…" Clay muttered as they all groaned.

"Well gang, let's go," Dojo said, growing to his giant form and flying back to the temple with everyone on his back.

"Well, I'll let you guys now something right now," Numbuh 1 said, shaking his head.

"What?" Kim asked, looking back.

You guys got some weird enemies…" He said, making them all laugh.

Well, there's that chapter. Sorry nothing happened in it though, just wanted a chap to introduce another major bad guy. Well, what's gonna happen next! Review, no flames, and you'll find out!


	6. Numbuh 4 tries his luck

I still don't own it okay! God…

"I'm Serious! I thought we had bad guys, but Spicer, Chase and Hannibal Take the cake," Numbuh 1 said, hopping off Dojo.

"Yeah, from what you told us, this is coming from the guy whose villain uses Toilet Paper as a Weapon," Rai said, crossing his arms.

"That's Different! He's not ever considered a villain in the KND book," Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 4 and 3 hopped off the dragon at the same time, Numbuh 4 looking a little disappointed. "What's Wrong Wally?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see what it would be like in a showdown for once, I was hoping I could be in one," He said.

She giggled. "Don't Worry, you'll get your chance, we all will!" She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and moved back into the temple.

"Hmmmmm, let's see," Clay said, trying to remember what had happened so far, "We kicked Spicer's butt, got our own butts kicked from Hannibal, Then got our butts kicked _again_ by Chase Young……Hmmmmm, not looking too good for our side doesn't it?"

"We do this all the time, we're used to it," Numbuh 2 said.

Rai, wanting to talk to Numbuh 4, quickly walked up to him and his choice of wu for the future. "Hey, short stuff, just wanted to—"he stopped and gasped when numbuh 4 spun around and threw a punch, connecting with the Brazilian boys Stomach.

Numbuh 4's eye twitched as he pulled back, seeing the boy double over in pain. He only said 5 words to him before walking away:

"Don't _ever_ call me short."

Rai groaned as he landed on his knees. "Kids got an arm…" he moaned.

Numbuh 5 chuckled, adjusting her cap. "Yep, that's Numbuh 4 for you."

-----------------------------

"Well, there's the shen gon wu you asked for!" Jack Exclaimed, throwing a small spike like object at Wuya, who caught it and examined it. "So! Do I get to join yet!"

Hannibal, who sported the black armor seemed to think, then pointed a hand at Jack, currently holding a blue fire ball. "Nope, don't think so." With that, he launched it and sent Jack out the window.

Father blinked and then looked at the 2. "You two are sick, sadistic and heartless…" He smiled suddenly, an evil gleam in his eyes, "I think I'm beginning to like you guys."

Wuya grinned, when suddenly her eyes snapped shut and her hands darted to her temples. "A new Shen Gon Wu is activating!" She shouted.

Father grinned. "Do you mind if I take this one?" He asked.

Hannibal held a handout to the door. "The pleasure is all yours…" he said. Father laughed as he floated out of the window, laughing insanely.

------------------------

"It's called the amulet of Saiping, this handy little wu let's you call out the name of an animal, and as long as you hold that wu, you'll have the strength, speed, agility, and abilities of the animal," Dojo explained, showing everyone the scroll.

"I wouldn't mind have the instincts of a cat…" Kimiko whispered, thinking.

"Well, we have no time to lose, there are plenty of psychopaths out there just itching to get this wu and we gotta get there!" Dojo shouted, growing into his large state for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

Everyone obliged as they hopped onto the large lizard and bolted for the next wu.

Soon, they were over a large lake of sorts, a small island occupying the large body of water as Dojo landed. Rai looked out at the ocean and whistled at the size of the waves. "Man! Look at them! If only I had my surfboard," he said.

"Raimundo, please try to keep your mind on the matter at hand," Omi said, digging into the sand.

Kim looked at Omi. "Omi, remember this is Rai you're talking about."

Omi thought about it. "Good point," he said while Rai groaned.

"Falcons eye!" Numbuh 5 shouted, putting on a small monocle with a wing on one side, looking at the sand.

Clay looked around as he began to dig into the sand. "Hmmm, No Spicer, No giant suits of armor, no man eating cats, looks like we're in the clear!" Suddenly, a large red fire ball appeared in the middle of the ground, revealing a black figure, laughing loudly.

"Okay, who didn't see that one coming?" Rai asked, getting up.

"Hello Xiaolin Dragons, I do not believe I have introduced myself to you yet, I am the one known as Father, the children all ready know me, but let me show you what I got…" he said and lifted his hands, exploding into flames.

The dragons all jumped back. "Wudai Orion--"Omi started but suddenly was flung back when one of Fathers fireballs hit him, sending him hurtling towards the forest behind them. They all growled at the demon adult.

"I know the rules of the Orion Formation, you all have to be here, so get rid of one and the others will follow," he said, grinning and making another fireball appear.

Clay stampeded forward, carrying what looked like a large yellow boomerang. "Big Bang Meteorang!" he shouted and threw the weapon. It glowed for a brief second and split into 6 smaller ones, all buzzing towards father.

He laughed as he launched his personal weapon at the saw like items, knocking them all out of the air, missing one that bussed back him and but his arm, making a deep gash. He cried out in pain as he held his arm, blood, almost hot like lava dripping from the wound.

"Wudai Crater Earth!' he shouted and ran towards Father with rock hands. Father looked up and grabbed the fists, grappling with the earth dragon.

"You have yet to find my true powers, but let me give you a little tid-bit!" he shouted and gripped harder, the hand suddenly exploding and knocking Clay clear across the area.

Rai jumped ahead. "Okay you overgrown Matchstick! Let's see how you like this!" He reached behind him and pulled out what looked like a blue sword of the storm. "Blade of the Nebula!" Suddenly in a flash of light, the sword was gone, yet replaced with a pair of Nun-chucks connected with what appeared to be wind.

Father took at step back. Rai grinned as he swung them, wrapping them around Father. He jerked to the side, bringing the shocked Father with it, slamming him into several trees.

After about the 14th slamming, Father growled. "ENOUGH!" he boomed, his body exploding with such force, it knocked the chain off him and made Rai stumble. Father hovered in the air and threw a fire ball at the boy. He didn't have a chance as the fireball slammed into the ground, knocking him into the air.

Kim suddenly dug into a purse like item on her side, pulling out 4 bronze birds. "Arrow Sparrows!" She shouted and threw the items, them exploding into flames in mid air and began flying around in a circle around him.

He scoffed as he bulged his arms, a small fire shield appearing around and hitting the sparrows, causing 3 of them to explode, yet he plucked the last one out and inspected it. He chuckled as he hurled it at the young girl. She gasped as it exploded sending her back like the others.

"Hmmmmm, now where was I?" he asked and started throwing fireballs everywhere, making the sand explode and making large craters.

"Orb of Tornami!" Came a voice from behind. He was suddenly thrust forward and landed fast first in the ground. He got up, his back smoking as he looked back. He saw his arch enemies, holding different wu.

"You're going down Father," Numbuh 1 said, holding the Orb of Tornami and glaring him down.

Father scoffed as he got up. "OH wow, big change, you're gonna beat me with Shen Gon Wu! Oh I'm so scared!" He shouted then laughed as he blasted them with a fireball.

"Orb of Tornami!" Numbuh 1 shouted, blasting the fire with a large douse of Water that evaporated the fire, but when the steam cleared, father was no where to be seen. A second later, there was a loud chuckle from above. They all looked up to See Father plummeting towards them, fire shrouding his entire body. "INCOMING!" Numbuh 1 shouted but was too late as Father slammed into the ground, making a large wave of sand shoot outward and knocking all the kids on their backs, moaning in pain.

Father looked from the crater, and saw a small red gleam in it. "Ahhh, if I'm not mistaken, I believe that is the wu I am looking for," He said and walked over to it.

Suddenly, a small figure jumped on the back of his head, covering his eyes. "Okay you cruddy adult! I've always wanted to be in a showdown and I think you'll do just fine!" Numbuh 4 shouted, one hand covered with the fist of Tebigong.

"Get off me you little brat!" He shouted and shot a beam of fire out of his eyes, making Numbuh 4 scream and fall on his backside. They both glared at each other, then at the same time dashed for the Amulet. Like the others, they touched the wu at the same time.

"Father! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Numbuh 4 shouted, gritting his teeth in excitement for finally being in a showdown.

"I accept! The showdown is whoever gets the other persons wu wins. My Silk Spinner for your Fist of Tebigong!" he shouted.

"Fine! Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

A second later, the island began to change. Large Sand dunes shot up into the air. The trees criss-crossed, making Xs and other shapes.

"Long Bi Cankai!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

Father blinked. "Don't you mean Gong Yi Tampai?" He asked.

Father shrugged. "Whatever just bring it!"

They both jumped to opposite sides. "Silk Spinner!" Father shouted, holding up a claw like object as a single thread of silk shot out, grabbing the Fist of Tebigong. He yanked, but Numbuh 4 pulled hard, the young boy's strength managing to break the thread.

Numbuh 4 ran towards the fire adult. "Fist of Tebigong!" He shouted, thrusting the hand forward. Father jumped back and made a fireball in his hand, throwing it at the Australian boy.

Numbuh 4 yelped as it barely missed him, then dashed away as Father began to throw more balls. He stopped when he got behind a sand dune. Father floated over to the sand dune. "Give it up Brat, this showdown is as good as mine," He said and floated to where Numbuh 4 was, only to see he wasn't there. "What?"

Suddenly, there was a small shaking from the dune next to him. Numbuh 4 suddenly jumped out of it, yelling as he tackled Father to the sand, grabbing his head and slamming it into the sand.

"You were saying old man?" He shouted, growling as he lifted the Fist into the air. Father grunted as he shot a fire blast out of his eyes, hitting Numbuh 4 and sending him flying into the air. He landed with a loud grunt as Father floated over to him.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I was about to wipe out the little pipsqueak," He said, holding a fireball up.

Numbuh 4s suddenly darted open, he growled. "Don't EVER Call me short! Fist of Tebigong!" He shouted, and swung the Fist, hitting father in the crotch. He screamed. All the boys groaned, knowing what kind of pain he was going through, and it being a metal fist didn't exactly help in the situation.

Numbuh 4 blinked and then grinned as he jumped onto his feet over to the moaning figure of father, who was on his knees. "I'll be taking that now," he said, reaching out for the Spinner.

Father suddenly shot his head up, holding a hand to Numbuh 4s chest. He gulped as he blasted him, knocking him clear into a Sand Dune. Father, albeit a little shaky as staggering floated over to him and pulled the fist off. Everything went back to normal while Father Laughed, holding the amulet of Saiping, the Fist of Tebigong, and the Silk Spinner.

"I just wanted to thank the Kids Next Door, for giving me this wu, now if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving now," He said and in a flash of fire, disappeared.

They all ran over to Numbuh 4, who was still face planted in the sand. "Numbuh 4, you okay?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 4 groaned and lifted his head up, then slammed it on the ground, moaning and growling. "Man! How could I lose?" He shouted into the sand. They all looked at him sadly, when Numbuh 3 helped him up and helped him over to Dojo.

-------------------------

Father floated into his room, carrying all the wu as he dumped the contents on the table. Hannibal, in his armor still, picked up the fist, inspecting it.

"Not bad Father, not bad at all,' He said, putting the Fist and the other wu in a strange position on the table.

"Soon, when the time comes and we will have the wu, Mala Mala Jong Will Rise again!" Wuya shouted, grinning and rubbing her hands.

"And if that doesn't work, we always have plan B," Hannibal said, grinning.

Wu-Oh, It looks bad for the Dragons and KND, and With Wuya trying attempting to bring Jong back, it looks even worse. And what's this Plan B Hannibal's talking about? Find out when you review!


	7. Spicer returns

Don't own it, but whatever…..

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked, him looking out in the distance with a sad and defeated look on his face.

"What?" He snapped angrily.

"You okay?"

"I just lost a showdown and 3 wu to our Arch enemy and got my butt handed to me in the mean time, what do you think?" He screamed, making her back away in fright.

"Aw Numbuh 4 its okay, we all lose sometimes," She said.

"I guess…..but my first showdown and I blow it…" He reminded himself.

"If you just stop thinking about it, it should go away and you'll forget about it!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "So just forget!"

He rolled his eyes and continued looking out into the distance while she walked away.

"How's he doing?" Numbuh 1 asked the Japanese operative.

"He's fine, he just needs to cool off," She said, looking back at her friend.

"There is something that troubles me though," Omi mused. They all looked at him. "When the man known as Father flew away with the Fist of Tebigong, something did not seem right, he seemed almost…..happy when he got this wu, like it meant something."

They all blinked. "Father doesn't even have a face! How could you tell?" Numbuh 5 asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I do not know, but something is telling me that whatever they are planning, it can not be good."

"When it involves Hannibal, Wuya and Father, it's more or less likely it's not good." Rai said.

-------------------------

"Explain to me, all you said was to get the Fist and Amulet and if I were to get them, it would mean the end of them, but you have yet to tell me of a thing called "Mala Mala Jong" Care to explain?" Father asked sitting in his chair as Wuya stared at the monitors.

"It's actually quite simple," Hannibal began, "Jong was once a great creature, but a unique and destructive one at best. He was a creature that was actually made of shen gong wu, he didn't have 1, not 2, but his entire body was created from shen gon wu. Unfortunately Dashi, seeing as he made the wu himself, knew his one and only weakness. A special wu named the Heart of Jong, a wu that can make any non living object alive. Without the heart, Jong is nothing but a pile of wu," He hopped over to the Fist and chuckled darkly as he jumped on it, "But something's telling me that if everything goes according to what me and Wuya got planned, we won't have to worry about The dragons and the Kids finding out that little flaw now will we?"

Wuya smirked as she watched the dragons and Kids trying to help Numbuh 4 and finding a new wu he could use. "With the stupid ones spirit broken, it might be even easier..."

-----------------------

"Why not the Monkey staff?" Kim asked, handing him a staff with a crouching monkey on the top.

Numbuh 4 inspected it, eyebrow cocked and looking at it from all angels. "The Monkey Staff?" He called out, not knowing he activated it. Suddenly, his face was covered in brown fur, a long tail appeared on his backside and he hunched over, his hands and feet covered in brown fur. His eyes widened as he looked at what he had become and thought of only one word he could sum up for what he was thinking. "COOL!" With that, he jumped into the air and landed on Omi's head with peak agility, standing on him with but one foot. "This rocks! I could get used to this!"

"Just be careful not to use it for too long, any one who uses it too long becomes an actual monkey!" Rai exclaimed, looking at the child.

Numbuh 4 looked at him upside down, hanging by his new tail and eating banana, thinking. "I don't see how that's a bad thing," He said, then screeched like a monkey and jumped in front of his friends once more. They all sighed and snatched the Staff away, reverting him back to his human form. "Hey!" He complained.

"You'll get this back when you learn how to use it!" Kim shouted, waving it in front of him scolding. He could only pout.

"Well what do we do in the mean time?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Simple, we punch back and let the nice times crawl!" Omi exclaimed.

The kids stared in confusion.

"Its We Kick back and let the good times roll," He said and looked at the kids. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

--------------------------------

"Lousy little brats…" Jack moaned as a Jackbot with a large red cross patched a large mark on his face. "Who do they think they are? First I get my butt handed to be a little kid, then I'm launched out of a window by a bean I idolize and now I lost my wu! OW! Watch it!" He screamed at the healing Jackbot who had accidentally dug one of his claws in his back. He looked at his army of Jackbots and pointed to the main one. "YOU, come up with an idea!"

"I am sorry sir, but I have no such ideas as to help you win any shen gon wu." It droned.

"What! What do you mean you don't have anything! What do I pay you for?"

"…..You don't pay us at all sir…" He said.

Jack blinked, growled and pressed a button, the Jackbot abruptly exploded. "Now the rest of you better start thinking or else!" He shouted as the Jackbots scrambled to find an idea.

"Just you wait dragons and Brats! When Jack Spicer gets an idea, he sticks to it! You will all pay!" He laughed loudly, until he coughed and snapped as a Jackbot came, carrying his inhaler as he used it, sighing in relief afterwards.

-----------------------------------

"Aaaaaaahhhhh, this is the existence." Omi sighed as he leaned back.

"Life Omi, this is the Life," Rai growled.

"That too."

"He does this a lot?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"More than you know," Kim whispered back.

"Man! This is so cool!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, jumping a long distance with his new wu the Monkey staff.

"Now Little Partner, Maybe you should drop that before you turn full monkey?" Clay asked, walking over to his new friend.

"Why would I do that? Being a monkey would be great!" He screeched.

Clay sighed and pulled out a small yellow Comb. "Tangle Web Comb!" He shouted, the comb glowing and shooting the yellow tentacles, wrapping around the Boys Staff, yanking it out of his hands and changing him back to a human in mid-leap, making him yell and fall on his face, moaning in pain.

"That was uncalled for…" He moaned as he helped himself up.

"I know, but it sure was funny!" Clay exclaimed, laughing and slapping his knee.

"So gang, what should we do today?" Numbuh 1 asked, lying back on the ground.

"We only act when a new shen Gon Wu is activated," Omi said.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and a second later, the wall in front of them exploded, revealing Jack Spicer in a large black robot suit. It's back was covered in different kinds of weapons, machine guns, turrents, missile launchers, and several more. The arms were bulky and had several spikes growing out of the forearms, larger bulkier legs with guns as the toes, his real arms and legs fitted into slots so he can control them. "Hello Xiaolin Losers! Ready for a Beat down!" He exclaimed, getting in a fighting pose.

"…..Or unless Spicer tries to steal our Wu, which ever comes first," Rai said, jumping to his feet and readying himself along with his partners and friends.

"Give it up Dragons; you can't get past this big guy!" He exclaimed, hitting his chest, making him cry out in pain. "Ow…" He whispered, rubbing his chest with his human hand.

"Oh come on Spicer! That's what you said about all most ALL of your robots and we sent those things to the scrapheap! What makes you think these are any better?" Kim asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"Cause I got this little thing! Ring of Nine Dragons!" he exclaimed and suddenly in a flash of light were 5 more Jacks; unfortunately, these too were wearing the armor bots. One had a HUGE head, one so short he could barely see over the control panel, one was looking stupidly into space, a small trail of drool dribbling down his lips, and another that had donkey ears, the other one was Just regular Jack. "ATTACK!" The normal one exclaimed.

The stupid one just stood there, looking at the pretty lights around him. "Ooooohhhhh, shiny…" He moaned and tried to catch one his little mind made him see, accidentally missing and making him push the big headed jack.

"Hey watch it!" He exclaimed and pushed him back, making him tumble back into Short Jack.

"Hey! Watch where you're pushing him!" He exclaimed, getting in his face.

"You want a piece of me short stuff!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, the small one jumped on him and began to wrestle with him. Dumb Jack laughed stupidly and watched a butterfly fly buy while Donkey jack just stood there.

The dragons and Jack watched dumbfounded. Jack growled. "Okay this is embarrassing…' He moaned. "Ring of Nine Dragons!" With that, the clones disappeared. He chuckled. "Sorry, guess I'm gonna have to do this old school! You chumps don't have the slightest chance of winning!"

10 minutes later…

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Jack screamed in pain as Kimiko threw more fire at him, Clay punched him into the ground, and Omi and Rai blasted him with ice and Wind.

"Man Spicer! This is getting sad! We're beating you more and more each day!" Clay shouted.

Jack sighed as the robot got up. "Yeah I know, but I can-can-can st-st-still ke-kee---keep-keep-keep try-try-try-trying!" Suddenly, in a flurry of spark, Jack Exploded!

All the Girls in the group screamed in horror when Jack's head fell from the sky. Numbuh 2 recoiled, but blinked, noticing the wires sticking out of his neck. He walked over and picked it up, inspecting it. "Guys, this isn't Spicer, it's a robot that LOOKS like Spicer!" he exclaimed.

They all blinked and the dragons Groaned. "Oh man I should have known!" He shouted as they ran for the vault. There, walking out of the vault was Spicer carrying an entire bag of Wu.

"Spicer!" Omi stated, jumping in front of his friends and pointing at the thief, "Leave our Home and drop the Wu before I am forced to take your Pants off!"

They all recoiled and looked at him in confusion and a little bit of horror.

"_MAN_ I hope you mean 'Beat his pants off'," Rai said, eyes wide in surprise.

Omi shrugged. "It is still the same! Get him!" Omi shouted and they all jumped for him.

He pressed something on his wrist. "Jack Bots! Attack!" A small army of Jack Bots appeared, many random objects appearing out of their chests, yet the dragons didn't look scared.

Omi slid something that covered his entire arm on. "Kanji Charm! Shimo Staff!" He shouted, pulling out a small ice baton that suddenly changed into two large swords. With a battle cry, he jumped into the army.

Kim also slipped something on her arm, showing a cat's eye symbol on it. "Cat's eye Draco!" She shouted, then pulled her back out. "Arrow Sparrow!" She threw them together, them making a massive phoenix which she jumped on and blasted into the fray with Omi.

"Long Horn Taurus!" Clay shouted, slipping another thing over his arm that looks like a bull skull on it. "Big Bang Meteorang!" He pulled the 6 boomerangs out and jumps into the battle, much like his friends.

"Crest of the Condor!" Another thing was slipped on Rai's arm, this one looking like the user could fly. "Blade of the Nebula!" He pulled out the blue sword and jumped into the battle.

The kids stood there, watching the battle happen before their very eyes. "Wow, these guys are tough…" Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah they are, very good idea not to mess with them," Numbuh 5 said.

"Yeah, especially that Kimiko girl!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. They all looked at him. He blinked, chuckled and blushed.

"Well gang," Numbuh 1 said, walking forward with the Star Hinabi, "If we're ever gonna be useful around here, let's get in there!" He exclaimed and they all grabbed their wu, about to run in when Spicer came from out of no where in front of them.

"You brats aren't going anywhere! You want to get past me, you have to beat me!"

Numbuh 3 giggled and jumped forward, "Okay!" Her eyes were suddenly on fire, "I'll do just that! Third arm sash!" The blue sash suddenly sprang to life and seized the boy's leg. He gulped as he flung into the air, and then slammed into the ground. This was done several times, him crying for help all the way. She giggled and slammed him into the wall, him groaning in pain as she picked up the wu. "Well that was fun!"

"Whoa Numbuh 3! Where did _that_ come from?" Numbuh 2 asked.

She shrugged. "I have no idea whatsoever, but who's complaining?" She shrugged and the bag of wu was suddenly tackled from her hands. She gasped, seeing Jack on the ground with the bag, eye twitching.

"You aren't stealing these back!" He exclaimed.

Numbuh 3 growled and walked over, touching the Bag lightly. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," She said sweetly.

He blinked. "Okay! I accept! What's the game?"

She grinned. "Find the Rainbow Monkey!" She said, ignoring the scream from Numbuh 4.

Jack looked confused. "Um, okay, I accept!"

Suddenly, the entire area turned black and in a split second, there were millions and millions of Rainbow Monkeys as far as the eye can see.

The Kids gasped in surprise while Numbuh 4 crawled into a little ball and muttered over and over again "I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place…"

Jack looked at the place in surprise. "Gong Yi Tampai!" Numbuh 3 shouted and began to dig in her pile.

Jack shuddered and began to dig on his own. He soon got mad and looked at her. "What kind are we looking for?" He asked.

"The Blue Stripped rainbow monkey with the star on his forehead!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! The striped wish upon a star rainbow monkey! I've been looking for him forever!" He shouted. She stopped digging and looked at him strangely, as did everyone else. "You heard nothing…"

As they continued digging, the others couldn't help but look on at the massive field of rainbow monkeys. "Its amazing what these Showdowns can do to the area," Omi said and looked back at the horrified Numbuh 4. "Ummmm, he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah he'll be fine, give him time," Numbuh 5 said, turning her attention back to the showdown.

Numbuh 3 hummed happily as she sifted though the soft plush prime apes having the time of her life. Suddenly, she heard jack gasp. "I found it! In your face squirt!" Just as he was about to grab it, the third arm sash suddenly collided with his face, knocking him away from the price. She skipped over to the area and picked up the monkey, a flash of light and everything was back to normal.

"YAY! I WIN!" She screamed, lifting the monkey above her head while everyone else cheered.

"No way…" Numbuh 4 whispered, seeing his partner joyously dance around. "She won a Showdown and I didn't?"

"Oh quit gripping Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 ordered. "At least we won the showdown and got our Wu back, that's all that counts," He said. Suddenly, he heard a buzzing near his ear. He waved the mosquito away and walked over to congratulate Numbuh 3.

The Mosquito flew through the air until it flew into Fathers mansion. "Moby Morpher!" It squeaked and transformed back into the grinning form of Hannibal, carrying a bag of wu that Jack stupidly left behind.

"You get the wu?" Father asked, crossing his arms.

Hannibal laughed loudly as he dumped the contents of the bag on the table. "Does this answer your Question Father?" He asked.

Wuya, Father and Hannibal grinned at the shining objects before them, and they began to laugh insanely.

Okay, I know, not my best chapter, but I tried darn it….Oh well, the action and a surprise villan with come back next chapter! Check out the next chapter of "Operation: SHOWDOWN!


	8. Kat got your tounge?

\Still don't own it, oh well.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!" Numbuh 2 and Jack Spicer screamed at the same time. These two warriors and I use the word "Warriors' lightly, were on Mount Kilimanjaro, both clutching what looked like a glowing red palm. Numbuh 2 has his wu, the Two ton tunic around his body while Spicer held a lotus in his hand.

Suddenly, the area began to change. The ground beneath them disappeared and in their place was crudely made planes made of wood with no upper part. Several rings of all the colors appeared, spinning in a chaotic fashion. A large platform carrying Numbuhs all the kids in his sector and the dragons on it suddenly appeared.

"Come on Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 screamed at his partner.

He gave him a thumb up and zoomed away, Jack close behind.

Omi Looked on. "Are you sure your friend can do this?"

The entire sector suddenly started laughing. "If it's anything about Numbuh 2, it's NEVER doubt him when the fight is with a plane…" Numbuh 5 said, grinning.

Her words were soon spoken to be truthful. Numbuh 2 zoomed through the area, flying like a very pro. Jack was getting a little better, getting used to the controls, but was still far behind.

The contest? Fly through as many rings as you can, using anything you can to win. A large scoreboard made of fire appeared. One that said "**2"** And the other that said **"SPICER"** Both has large 0s in below them.

That all changed as soon as Numbuh 2 went right through a large red ring, then pulling upwards right through another one.

Jack growled as he flipped more switches, only moving ahead by a few feet. "Okay that's it time to cheat!" he said, pushing something as 2 jack Bots appeared. "Jack Bots! Don't know how, don't wanna know just stop the fat kid!" Their arms suddenly retracted and two large machine guns popped out in their place. As they did that, they chased the Kid next door.

Numbuh 2 hummed happily as he passes another ring, when suddenly was thrown forward by the sound of machine guns and his plane loosing a piece of its frame. He looked back and saw the 2 bots closing in on him.

He grinned. "Fine, if it's a dog fight you want?" He suddenly pulled his plane around to face them both. "It's a dog fight you'll get!" He shot towards them.

The bots closed in, Numbuh 2 zoomed in, and just at the last minute, he turned his plane on its side so the wings were up and down, passing in between bots. They both looked surprised as a bot could get, but they started to let out their rounds on him. Numbuh 2 got out of the way at the right moment and the bots blasted themselves, blowing them to bits. He chuckled and shouted, "That the best you can do Spicer?"

"No, actually, I can do a lot better!" Numbuh 2 heard a voice come a voice to the side of him.

Numbuh 2 looked to the side and was surprised to see Spicer flying right next to him!

"It took me a second to get the controls down, but let's get some real action in here! Lotus Twister!" The Flower suddenly shifted until it covered his arm and a second later he arm stretched out as though it were rubber! He grabbed a ring and pulled it towards him, passing him and making it disappear. Numbuh 2 gasped and zoomed forward more rings, but most of them were snagged out of the air and used by Jack.

This continued on for several seconds, Jack snagging and Numbuh 2 flying through them until the score was tied with 50 and 50. They both looked around to see the last ring.

They saw it.

Out in the distance, they saw a lone blue ring, bouncing up and down harmlessly.

Jack grinned. His arms stretched outward to grab it. He did and pulled it closer to him.

Numbuh 2 panicked, racking his mind to find a way to win this thing. He blinked, grinned and jumped onto the front of Jacks ship, his ship floating there. He grinned and pulled the cloth off of him.

Jack's eyes dilated. "No! Wait!"

"Two Ton Tunic!" Numbuh 2 shouted, making the cloth turn into its heavier form. He slammed it on the front, completely decimating it and causing the engine or whatever powered it to fail and drop Jack into the darkness, screaming all the way.

Numbuh 2 jumped into his plane again and zoomed through the ring, everything turned back to normal, Numbuh 2 holding the Two Ton Tunic, the Lotus twister and the mysterious wu appeared in his hand.

Everyone ran up to him. "All right Numbuh 2! That was amazing!" Omi shouted.

"Don't mess with him on the plane turf!" Numbuh 5 shouted, slapping him on the back.

He couldn't help but blush. "It was nothing…"

Numbuh 4, who began to accept the fact he lost a showdown and began to get over him, slugged him in the arm and laughed. "Nothing! Please! You were flying around like "Whoosh and vroom! And Pow, Pow!" Man! That was awesome!"

"Yes that was very impressive for someone of your weight!" Omi said, making Numbuh 2 groan, and smile in pride.

Numbuh 3 picked up the new shen gon wu. "What does this thing do anyway?"

Dojo opened the scroll. "According to the scroll, it's called the Armageddon Flame. It allows the user to shoot fireballs wherever he wants."

"Oh how cool is that?" Numbuh 4 asked, jumping up and snatching it. "Armageddon Flame!" He shouted and shot a fireball that was the size of Numbuh 2, incinerating a large chuck of the mountain. He chuckled and continued blasting.

They all shook their heads while Kimiko took the Wu and Clay picked him up. "Okay that's enough partners, let's get back." He said as they all jumped on Dojo and flying away.

---------------------------

Wuya growled and clutched the edge of Father's desk, cracking off a good portion and burning it into cinders, squeezing the ashes angrily. "Okay Wuya, calm down….." She muttered to herself, rubbing her temples soothingly.

Hannibal looked at the screen calmly, an idea all ready coursing through his mind. "Hmmmmm, maybe another person would be able to be of assistance….Wuya, let me see that phone." She gave him the phone. He jumped from number to number and made the phone call, keeping quiet so father and Wuya wouldn't hear.

"Who on earth could he be calling?"

"Who knows? There are a lot of people out there who know of the Shen gon wu."

The phone clicked off and Hannibal turned around, grinning.

"Who did you call?" Wuya asked, arms crossed.

"Let's just say….the next few shen gon wu retrievals will be….._puuuuuuuurfect_……

--------------------------------

"Man, Numbuh 5 is tired…" Numbuh 5 moaned, laying flat on her back.

"Amen to that." Numbuh 3 said, falling down and sitting up against Numbuh 4, who had also sat down.

A large Gong was heard, making them all jump up in surprise. Master Fung suddenly walked in, carrying a large gong and a stick. "Hello young ones, ready to begin your daily chores?" he asked, smiling.

The 5 stared at him, blinking. "What the crud are you talking about?" Numbuh 4 asked, scratching his head.

"Why your chores of course! If you are to stay here with my apprentices, you are to do the chores of my apprentices!" He exclaimed, handing Numbuh 1 a broom, Numbuh 2 a duster, Numbuh 3 a sponge, Numbuh 4 a Mop and Numbuh 5 a scrubber. "So let's get to it!"

-------------------------------

"They don't pay me enough for this stuff…" The person who Hannibal hired muttered, jumping over the many roof tops of the village, and then jumping over to the Xiaolin wall, the person looked around the corner, to see Numbuhs 1 through 5 doing their jobs. It scoffed. "What is this? A bunch of little kids? Please…." She reached into her bag and threw out her weapon of choice.

--------------------------------

Numbuh 3 sighed and sat back, wiping her forehead with her sponge, looking over the work they had done. They had cleaned the tree house countless times, so this was no problem. She looked over the area, and then her eyes looked over the entrance and she squealed at what she saw. "A kitty!"

"A what?" Her friends asked in unison.

"A kitty! I found her near the door. Isn't she precious!" She screamed, squeezing the poor thing half to death.

Dojo suddenly walked in. "Hey kids, how's it—Ah, ah, AH CHOO!" He sneezed, sending a plume of soot onto the floor, making the kids groan.

"Dojo!" Numbuh 1 shouted angrily. "We just cleaned!"

"Sorry Numbuh 1," his eyes linked with the cats, he gulped. "Ummmm, Kuki? You may want to drop that cat."

"Why?" She asked. Suddenly, the cat's eyes turned blood red, its fur stood on end and it screeched as she pounced on Numbuh 3, making her scream in surprise.

"That's kind of the reason…"

"What the crud is going on!" Numbuh 4 screamed, prying the cat off his friend.

"What would be me." Said a figure from above as it dropped in front of them like a shadow.

"Who are you!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Oh how rude, the name." She said as she stood straight up. She was tall like Jack, but she had blonde hair that reached her eyes. She was concealed in a tight fitting black suit, with the ears and tail of that of a cat. She licked her hand—err, paw and purred loudly, smirking evilly. "Is Katnappe."

They all blinked and started laughing. "Oh man! We have a lot of weird enemies, but a cat lover!" Numbuh 2 howled.

"We have the Crazy Cat lady." Numbuh 1 commented.

"Oh yeah."

Katnappe snarled and lifted her hand, gestured and in a flash of light, a large glove with what looked like tiger claws appeared. "Golden Tiger Claws!" She shouted and sliced the air, disappearing.

Numbuh 1 stopped laughing. "Where'd she go?"

He was answered when a rip in the air appeared and a black foot came out of it and kicked him, knocking him back. The foot disappeared. "Guys, stay on your toes, she could be anywhere!" He screamed.

A rip appeared over Numbuh 2 and a black claw shot out, grabbing him and pulling him back into the rip, disappearing. A second later, it appeared over Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 dropped on him, crushing him under his bulk, almost knocking them both out.

The rip appeared in front of Numbuh 1 and Katnappe leaped out, she sliced him in the face with her claws and kicked him, sending him flying into the wall, groaning as a slab of stone landed on him, knocking him out. She snarled and looked at Numbuh 3, who yelped and moaned, fainting from fright. "Well, that was easy. Hey..." She said, noticing something. "One, two, three, four. Weren't there five of you?" She asked.

Suddenly a furious wind shot from behind her, sending her head over heels into the wall. She moaned and opened her eyes, seeing Numbuh 5 with the Sword of the Storm leaning on her shoulder. She grinned and grabbed the handle of the sword. "Bring it on you Batman episode reject."

Katnappe shrieked and jumped to her feet, running at the young girl. Numbuh 5 responded by swinging the sword, making a decent sized tornado appear and suck her up. She yowled and sliced the air with the tiger claws, making a portal appeared and making her disappear.

Numbuh 4 looked around cautiously, getting ready to attack at the slightest chance of movement. The portal appeared above her, snatched her hat off her head and disappeared with a satisfied "Yoink!"

"HEY!" Numbuh 5 screamed in rage. "GIVE NUMBUH 5 HER HAT BACK!" She then began to swing the sword violently, making furious gusts shoot from all directions.

Katnappe didn't know this, but she jumped out anyway. A wind storm buffeted her, sending her flying into the wall, making a deep Katnappe shaped imprint in it. Numbuh 5 walked over, snatching the hat back and placing it back on it's rightful place.

"Don't you EVER touch Numbuh 5's hat..."

Katnappe snapped, tired of being attacked by a ten year old, jumped at her, punched her with one hand and sliced her with the other. Numbuh 5 recoiled and looked at the blood with her free hand. "Oh, it is ON now…" They jumped at each other and began to attack one another.

The gang soon woke up and watched the two fight.

"Cat Fight! Cat Fight!" Numbuh 2 shouted. They all stared at him. "Okay, even _I'll_ admit that was bad…"

Omi then took that time to walk in. "Hello my new friends! How goes the working!" he excitedly yelled. A gust of wind pushed past him and he saw the fight. "I take it this is a bad time?" The next wind knocked Omi off his feet and the object he was holding, the third arm sash, flew from his arms and between the two fighters.

"Man, what are the odds?" Numbuh 2 asked.

The two fighters looked at the wu, then at each other, then yelled and pounced at it. As per usual, and considering the fact it's my fic, they both touched it.

"Katnappe, Numbuh 5 challenges you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Fine, name your game."

Numbuh 5 looked around, looking for an idea. Her eyes laid on Numbuh 3. "Rescue the Damsel in distress, Numbuh 5's sword of the storm against your golden tiger claws!"

"Fine! I accept!"

"Let's go!" They both shouted, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The area changed dramatically. Numbuh 3 glowed and was soon dressed in the same dress she wore when she was marrying King Sandy. A long rope extended out and wrapped around her waist. The area turned into a dungeon and a lava pool appeared beneath her. She screamed.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Katnappe shouted, slicing the air and disappearing. A second later, she appeared next to Numbuh 3, ready to grab her.

"Sword of the storm!" Numbuh 5 shouted, swinging the sword, making a gust of wind that knocked her out of the air into the wall. She pointed the sword downward and blew a gust of wind, sending her into the air, ready to help her friend…

….When Katnappe sailed through the air and tackled her to the ground. She looked up. "How did you do that?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Katnappe grinned. "Cat like reflexes, useful huh?"

Numbuh 5 growled and kicked her off her. She swung the sword, attempting to cut through her. The blade suddenly went through her! Numbuh 5 gasped, but Katnappe grinned and spun around, kicking Numbuh 5 and sending her into a wall. Her eyes squeezes shut.

Katnappe grinned and walked over to her, the claws gleaming against the light of the lava. "Ya know, I would just take the girl and the wu. But…" She put the claws against the poor girl's neck. "You're starting to make me mad…." She lifted the claws up, ready to strike.

"NUMBUH 5!" Numbuh 2 screamed.

She thrusted the claws…

…When numbuh 5 moved her head to the side, making her miss the girls head and imbed it on the wall! Katnappe yowled in surprise, when Numbuh 5 grinned and kicked her, knocking her hand out and sending her to the edge of the lava pit. Numbuh 5 ripped the claws out of the wall.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" She shouted, disappeared and grabbed Numbuh 3. Everything turned back to normal.

"Wow that was fast." Numbuh 2 commented. Numbuh 5 shrugged.

"As long as we have the wu," Numbuh 1 said, nodding slowly.

"Yep, things seem to be going well so far." Numbuh 4 said.

--------------------------------

"That's what ya'll think…" Hannibal said, chuckling darkly.

"How can It be good?" Father asked.

"I agree, Kat lost!" Wuya exclaimed.

Hannibal laughed. "She was just a little test." He hopped on a button and all the showdowns Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 have been in appeared on separate screens, the reflections shining on Hannibal's eyes. He grinned. "Now that we know what we're up against……….we can start our master plan…"

Well, that's all for that, Hannibal's plan is coming together and everyone has been in a showdown! Find out what happens on the next Operation: S.H.O.W.D.O.W.N.


	9. Numbuh 4's retribution

I do not own KND or XS

Hannibal laughed as he hopped onto the top of Fathers desk, looking at his reflection in the polished wood. "That's right." He muttered, grinning evilly, "Everything is going according to plan……"

"So, what IS our master plan?" Father asked.

Hannibal chuckled and jumped onto a button. The screens flickered to life, showing a massive creature. It's torso consisted of the two ton tunic, it's arms consisting of the Third arm sash and the fist of Tebigong, the legs with the Jet Bootsu and the head of the Helmet of Jong, All being held up with Green fire. "This, my dear friend is the Mala Mala Jong I told you about." He said, grinning. "As you can see, it is made up of The Fist of Tebigong, the Third Arm Sash, the Helmet of Jong, the Jet Bootsu and The two ton tunic."

Father scoffed and pressed a button on the wall, a slot flipping out holding the Helmet of Jong along with four other empty slots. "Sorry to tell you this, but we're about…..4 shen gon wu short of a demon warrior."

Hannibal kept staring up at the screen. "A minor Inconvenience. I know of the perfect way to get one of the wu." He jumped on a button, showing when Numbuh 4 showdowned with Father, right when he hit him right below the equator, making Father cringe at the sight of it. "With Numbuh 4's spirit broken and lost his first showdown, I believe he will make the adequate first target for the fist."

Almost as thought she were expecting it, Wuya groaned and held her head. "A shen gon wu is revealing itself!"

Hannibal laughed. "I couldn't have asked for better timing! Besides, I have hired some help who wants revenge on our little enemy." He turned to Wuya. "Now, where would the shen gon wu be located?"

--------------------------------

"Welcome to Australia guys!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed joyfully, inhaling deeply as he looked at the long plains of his home land.

Omi smiled as he jumped off Dojo. "Ohhhh, so this is the famous World up Above I have heard so much about?"

Rai snarled and sighed. "That's land Down under Omi, and yes."

He looked on in Awe. "This is most exciting! I cannot wait to see a kangaroo!"

"Now kids, calm down, we got a job to do remember?" Dojo said, shrinking down to his normal size and wrapping himself around Omi's head.

"What's this one called Dojo?" Clay asked.

He pulled out the scroll. "It's called the glove of Dashi. When it's on the person, their aim increases ten fold!"

"Okay gang! Move out!" Rai shouted, pointing out to the outback.

They all split up while Numbuh 4 stood there, smiling widely as he watched the area with his fists on his hips. "Yep." He muttered to himself. "It's good to be home."

Numbuh 1 growled. "Numbuh 4, get a--." Numbuh 5 stopped him.

"Let him have his moment, it's been years since he's been here."

He sighed and wandered off.

The searching continued on without much success. They had searched a good mile radius and Dojo wasn't getting anything.

And Hannibal's hired hand floated in the air, grinning evilly as he eyed Numbuh 4. "Heh, it may not be your brother, but it's the next best thing…"

Numbuh 5 sighed and she leaned against a tree. "Where is that Stupid wu? Numbuh 5 is tired and she is tried of looking! WHERE." She screamed, kicking the tree. "IS," She kicked it again "THAT," Kick "WU!" She kicked it, making something fall and hit her on the head. She fell over and groaned. She looked at what hit her.

It appeared to be a tight fitting red glove with open tips on the fingers. A Red Swirl on the top of the and an X on the palm. She blinked. "Hey guys! Numbuh 5 thinks she found it!"

Everyone immediately jogged over to her. Dojo snatched it from her and inspected it with a magnifying glass he seemed to pull from out of no where. "Yep, this is it!"

"Awesome! No let's get going, all this desolate area and without connection to my wireless Internet, we should get going." Kim said, looking around.

Clay looked around, moving his hat out of the way. "Yeah, I've had the weirdest feeling we've been being watched…." He turned quickly.

"Yeah, let's head back." Omi said, waiting for Dojo to grow.

That's when they heard it.

A loud whistling sound was heard. "What the crud is that?" Numbuh 2 asked.

Suddenly, something with a powerful force slammed into the ground, making a decent sized explosion that sent the kids and the dragons flying. They all got up coughing as they walked over to the crater. They blinked at what was in it.

"A…..Dodgeball?" Numbuh 5 asked as she picked it up to show the others.

"A Dodgeball? What would……" Numbuh 2 started, but gulped. "Oh boy…."

More whistling could be heard as they all looked up to see more of the deadly dodgeballs heading towards them. "INCOMING!" Numbuh 1 and Raimundo screamed.

The onslaught came fast, but it seemed long. The dodgeballs rained upon then, making them all jump over the place and most of them getting hit with one and getting know several yards back. When it ended, the place was covered in craters. A loud laugh echoed from above as a figure landed on a piece of remaining ground.

He was short, about the size of Numbuh 1. He wore a purple robe and a pointed hat that covered his eyes with eyes cut out. He had wild pointed gray hair, a long mustache and a beard and a long nose, covered in bandages. He chuckled.

Numbuh 2 gasped, recognizing him. "The Dodgeball wizard?"

He chuckled. "I see you remember me my portly friend?"

"Numbuh 2, who is this guy?" Numbuh 1 demanded.

"This guy kidnapped Numbuh 4s family and held them hostage and challenged him to a dodgeball game. Well, he knocked him out and Numbuh 4's little brother beat him."

The Dodgeball Wizard rubbed his nose gingerly. "And it was that little brat who broke my nose! I decided to challenge him, but I could not find him anywhere, so I decided to fight his brother….."

"And what if we don't give him to you!" Rai shouted.

Dodgeball wizard smirked and made two dodgeballs appear in his hands. "You all suffer." He said as the balls caught on fire.

The dragons growled. "Wudai Orion Formation!" They shouted, getting into the familiar position. They went black and began to glow their own colors.

Omi jumped at him, snarling. "Wudai Neptune Water!" he screamed, thrusting his hands forward and making a powerful stream of water shoot towards the old man. He jumped into the air, throwing both at the same time. One Shot right through the water, hitting Omi's hands, knocking them away. The other shot into his head, knocking him out of the air. He growled and threw more water orbs. Wizard laughed as he snaked his way through them, appearing right in front of the small bald headed boy. He chucked a dodgeball, sending the boy flying.

Kim gasped and growled at him, reaching into the purse. "Arrow Sparrow!" She screamed and chucked the flaming birds at him. He countered them by throwing his dodgeballs, making several explode on contact. Kim coughed as the area was covered in smoke, but she tried to see through the smog. Suddenly, The wizard jumped out at her, his arms completely bulging with the dodgeballs used as arms at her.

"Shimo Staff!" Omi screamed and came from out of no where from between them and held up a large hammer that looked like it was made of ice and swung it, slamming it into the mans gut and sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Thanks Omi!" Kim exclaimed.

Omi blushed. "No Problem. Now Dragons! Attack!" He shouted as Rai, Clay and Kim jumped at him.

He grinned, as though he was expecting it. She jumped to his feet, spun on one foot and sent a powerful barrage of dodgeballs at the dragons. It knocked Clay clear out of the air and to the ground. He spun his arms around and the barrage hit Rai, knocking him to the ground with a whirlwind of balls shooting everywhere. Omi looked up in time to see a Dodgeball flying at him, hitting him in the face and making him tumble back. He spun in the air and made Dodgeball after dodgeball hit Kim, making her fall to the ground and get knocked out.

Numbuh 4 walked over to the kids and blinked, seeing the unconscious forms of the dragons. "Uhh, did I miss something?"

"Numbuh 4! The Dodgeball Wizards back!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed

"……..The who?"

"The dodgeball wizard? Kidnapped for family a few months ago?"

"…….."

"….The guy who's nose you broke?"

"…………OHHHHH THAT GUY!" he exclaimed loudly.

The Dodgeball wizard looked up as Numbuh 4 exclaimed it, and he grinned. "So it's the punk who—"

"Yeah, yeah the punk who broke your nose."

He blinked. "Well that was his brother but they'll all be destroyed so whatever." He turned to them all again. "So hand over that wu now!"

"Why should we!" Numbuh 5 shouted, putting the glove behind her back.

Dodgeball Wizard laughed insanely, grabbing a remote and pressing a big red button. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said as he began to glow with an orange energy. He thrusted his hand into the air where several thousand dodgeballs began to swirl.

"Here's how it's gonna go down." He started. "Those dodgeballs up there will combine into one giant dodgeball, big enough to destroy anything I wish. And I was thinking…..THIS LOUSY CONTINENT!"

The kids gasped.

"So here's the thing, in about oh I'd say thirty minutes, that thing will reach full power and slam right into Australia destroying it completely, of course, leaving the shen gon wu intact. Now, have fun being destroyed ya little brats!" he screamed, starting to float in the air.

"Please! I can get us out of here in no—" Dojo started when a Dodgeball slammed into him, making him skid across the ground and into a rock.

"NOW TRY GETTING OUT OF HERE!" he screamed as he started to fly away.

"Oh man, what do we do, what do we do!" Numbuh 3 screamed, running around in circles in terror.

"Guys! Get the dragons and lets try and get out of here!" Numbuh 1 shouted as they ran for their friends.

"Numbuh 4! Come on we gotta—" Numbuh 2 started but noticed the hard look on his face. "Uhh, Numbuh 4?"

"That freak went over the line…" His eyes glowed with a fire never seen before. "The bad guys may want to ruin my rep, insult my intelligence and even insult me." He looked up and the other gasped as the powerful aura he was giving off. "BUT WHEN THEY MESS WITH MY HOME, IT REALLY GET PERSONAL!" He slammed the fist of Tebigong on and looked at Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5! Shoot me up to that freak with the sword!"

She was drawn back by his authority. "Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 don't think that's a good idea."

"DID I ASK! NOW DO IT!"

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" She screeched, sending a gust that was powerful enough to send Numbuh 4 into the air after the mad man.

Dodgeball Wizard hummed happily, knowing full well there was nothing those brats could do to stop him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK!" A voice from behind screamed. He looked back in time to see Numbuh 4 in the air, falling on him and tackling him to the ground.

He jumped off him just in time to see a dodge ball shoot past his head. The wizard got up, snarling as he sent 3 of the dodgeballs. Numbuh 4 ducked under the first, sidestepped to the second, then grinned and punched the third one, sending it right back with the fist's powerful magic, knocking it back to the Wizards stomach and making him wheeze in pain.

"And there's gonna be more where that came from buddy!" He pointed a finger at him.

He wheezed and slipped his own glove on, this one fitting on like a mitten. "If you can't beat them…..Steal them! Glove of Jisaku!" he screamed as two curved poles shot out. A loud whine was heard from them as Numbuh 4 blinked, feeling the fist being pulled. He walked backwards, trying to beat the gloves magnetic powers. He suddenly grinned, getting an idea. He held onto the fist tight and jumped into the air, flying towards The Dodgeball Wizard.

He saw what he was doing and yelped, deactivating the glove and rolling away just before Numbuh 4 would have clocked him. He regained himself and looked at the boy, activating the glove again, but this time bringing his dodgeball back to him. He thrusted it forward and it flew at him. Numbuh 4 bent his back and avoided it, in other words, it was a matrix move all over. When it went past him, he jumped at him and socked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

The kids and newly awakened dragons walked past the hill to watch them. "GO NUMBUH 4!" The kids shouted for their friend.

He grinned, hearing his friends cheering for him. Dodgeball wizard looked at the glove and threw it at Numbuh 4. He drew back and grabbed it, but gasped when he saw him touching it too!

"Numbuh 4, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Fine, name the game."

"Game: Dodgeball, first one to get hit with one 3 times is the loser. My longi kite against your fist of tebigong!"

"Fine! I accept!"

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The area around the suddenly started to change with a loud rumbling. A second later they were in the middle of a large circle with a line going through it appeared. Several hundred dodgeballs appeared behind the two warriors.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

The Dodgeball Wizard made the first move, by jumping back to the pile of dodgeballs behind him. He made a gesture with his hand and a second later a dozen dodgeballs floated into the air. He grinned darkly as they all shot towards the young boy.

He yelped and jumped out of the way of the first 4 balls. He bent back just as one of the balls would have smacked him in the head, then flipped around so he spun through the air and dodged more balls. He laughed when he landed, putting his hands on his hips. "That all ya got ya old coot!" he yelled.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 screamed. "Behind you!"

"Huh?" he spun around to see all twelve balls floating in the air. They burst into flames and charged him. He gulped. "Ah crud!" he shouted. He tried to dodge the first one, but it beaned him right in the gut, leaving a large scorch mark on his hoodie. He moaned as he sat up, both hands on his stomach, moaning...

...When he was struck in the face with another dodgeball, causing him to tumble into his own pile of dodgeballs.

The Dodgeball Wizard laughed loudly as he called them all back to his side. "Foolish boy!" he shouted as Numbuh 4 got out of the pile. "You can't win! You can't beat me!" He began to float in the air, all the dodgeballs floating up with him. "If you could not beat me before, you cannot beat me now! Now because of you, this entire landmass will be destroyed you along with your friends!"

Numbuh 4 gasped, he was right. If he didn't do something, Kim, Rai, Omi, Clay, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 would all die, along with his home! He looked down at the fist of tebigong and clutched the fist tightly, growling.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Dodgeball Wizard screamed, combining all the balls into one giant one. "NOW DIE!" He shouted and threw it.

"NUMBUH 4!" Everyone screamed.

The ball edged to Numbuh 4, but he got out and clutched the fist tighter. "Listen to me." he said and looked up. "I may not be smart and I may not be all that useful..." He pointed to the others, glaring intently. "But I can tell you one thing! Those 4 right there are my best friends! The other 4 I don't really know all that well...but you get what I mean! They've been with me through all the good times and bad times! And I dedicated my life to them! SO!" He screeched and slammed the first forward, catching it in mid air and holding it above his head! "IF YOU WANNA GET TO MY FRIENDS, YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH _ME _FIRST!" He threw the ball.

"WHAT! HOW! THAT SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

He was shocked when the ball exploded into a million little ones. He gasped and made a shield around him, avoiding the onslaught. He groaned and lifted his hands up, showing a large scorchmark on his hand. He gasped. "You hit me!"

Numbuh 4 picked up a dodgeballs and smirked. "You just got hit once! I just have to hit you 318 times to get you out!"

They all stared.

"Uhh...Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 announced. "You only need to--"

Numbuh 5 interuppted him, smiling down at her friend with a newfound respect. "He made that speech, let him have a moment..."

He chucked the ball into the air. "Fist of Tebigong!" he shouted and punched the fist, causing it to rocket to the old dodgeball player.

He growled and made a move to stop it with his own power. He was surprised when he saw it struggling against his force, spinning to hit the man. He groaned and dropped to one knee. He couldn't hold it any more and it smacked him in the face, making hishowl in pain and hold his face. "MY NOSE!"

"Serves you right!" Rai shouted, chuckling.

"This is it." Numbuh 1 said omniously. "Whoever gets hit this time loses."

"Drama." Numbuh 3 whispered.

Dodgeball wizard lifted a dodgeball and chucked it at him. Numbuh 4 whipped his hand over and grabbed his own. He threw it, causing it to connect with his and knocking it out of the air. Just as quickly he pulled out another at threw it at him.

"Longi Kite!" Dodgeball wizard shouted and a pair of dragon wings burst from his back. He flew into the air and avoided the attack. He lifted his hand and shot more dodgeballs. Numbuh 4 rolled out of the way, throwing his owndodgeball at him. The Wizard grinned as he stopped it and threw it in a random direction.

"Where are you going to realize you cannot win!" he shouted.

"I'm hard headed! I don't realize ANYTHING!"

"Ain't that the truth?" Numbuh 5 chuckled.

Numbuh 4 ignored the comment and grabbed three dodgeballs. He looked up at the aged dodgeball player the threw one at him. The Wizard merely lifted a hand and stopped it. Numbuh 4 threw the next one and knocked the first one out of the air. Then, with that done and Wizards concentration broken, he threw the last dodgeball. Dodgeball wizard gasped and bent back, barely avoiding the hit. He grinned and straightened himself off. He flew down at such a fast rate he appeared in front Numbuh 4. He yelped and took a step back.

He reached his wrinkly hand out and grabbed the front of the boys hoodie, pulling him right up to him while holding a flaming dodgeball in his hand. "Did you really think you could win? When I'm done with you I'll o after your little brother!"

Numbuh 4 smirked. "I won though!"

"How?"

"This!" he banged his head forward, a large blge in his hood shot out, showing a dodgeball! Dodgeball wizard gasped as it hit him in the face.

The kids cheered as everything turned back to normal.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 shouted, running up to him and hugging him tightly. "That was amazing!"

"That was most impressive Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said with a smile.

"Yeah! That rocked!" Rai shouted, walking over to him and patting him on the back.

"You would make a most excellent Xiaolin Dragon." Omi said, bowing to his friend.

Numbuh 4 blushed, a combination of his friends compliments and being so close to the girl he loved.

"You think this means anything!" Dodegball wizard shouted, holding up the remote and pointing to the giant dodgeball in the sky. "I will still destroy you all and take the wu! One way or another!"

He blinked when he saw a Shadow Cover him, he turned slowly to meet Clay. "I suggest you give me that remote..." he said cracking his knuckles. "Before I make you WISH you had just a broken nose.."

The others turned away from the carnage happening to him. After a second of silence, a loud "WUDAI CRATER EARTH!" Was heard and a loud crack, the pieces of the remote flying past them.

The magic in dodgeball wittled away into nothing and the pieces fell into Australia, raining down on them.

Everyone grinned and flew away on Dojo, leaving the dodgeball rainshower behind.

------------------------------------

"Amazing..." Father said, looking at the screens.

"Meh, that was just a test! Now they all know how it goes..." Hannibal growled.

"Now we're even more Wu down to making Jong..." Wuya groaned.

"Fine! You guys talk it out! I'm going to get some rocky road..." Father said and walked out the room.

The other two waited until he left. "He's not very bright is he?" Wuya chuckled.

"Nope, i was expecting this." Hannibal said and hopped on a button. The image of Jong appeared on the screen. "I have no intention of Jong working, so when it fails," he said as the image exploded into pieces on the screen, soon replaced by two omnious glaring yellow eyes. "We always have...plan B..."

So what is Hannibals Plan B? You'll find out Soon! In the meantime, Review, no flame, and I'll update! And please, for YGO fans, please read my fanfictions!


End file.
